writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Todaily
'Todaily' '' Todaily ''(briefly WX Today) was a daily thread on the Writers Express forum, published from 4 November 2015-30 April 2017. It was a concise, magazine-type thread covering several minor features seven days a week. In the end, this consisted of a weather forecast, followed by the day's English and Scottish newspaper front pages, and the relevant 'Sudsy' spoilers for that particular day. Forum members were invited to add to the thread as the day went on if they wished to Ithough they never did). Despite the forum starting life back in 2011, 'Todaily' was the first ever daily thread on Writers Express. It was replaced by 'Poetry Corner' on 1 May 2017. The 2016 thread launched on 1 January, and merged the 'WX Today' and 'WX Tracker' threads. On the 29 February 2016, to mark the leap year and the addition of several new features, 'WX Today' was rebranded with the more informally titled Todaily. On the same day, politically neutral compact newspaper New Day launched - but ended in disaster; it lasted only ten weeks, with the final edition published on 6 May 2016. It is the biggest flop in British press history. Four months later, a paper for the north of England called 24 launched, and was similarly unsuccessful, lasting only five weeks. The 2017 thread launched with a revamp on 1 January. The long-running 'Curious' and 'Quizzed' sub-sections were dropped and replaced with 'Missing Lyrics' and 'Anagram'. The new sub-sections lasted only four days, and were quickly replaced by the enduring 'Sudsy' sub-section of soap spoilers. The 'Weather' was dropped as a sub-section in its own right and incorporated into the daily thread introduction. The thread itself published its final post on Sunday 30 April 2017. The 'Weather' section is now a post in the forum Shoutbox, whilst the pre-existing 'Sudsy' continues but only as a thread. Final Running Order *'Weather' - weather forecast for the day ahead for the United Kingdom *'Papers' - images of the day's national front pages in the UK. Weekdays, this includes up to 30 English and Scottish newspapers, but fewer at the weekend. On rare occasions (e.g. a major event, such as flooding or a terror attack), the paper run also includes regional or international front pages The paper run also included an experimental compact, the New Day, which lasted only ten weeks from 29th February-6th May 2016. This newspaper is the biggest flop in British press history *'Sudsy' - spoilers for the vast majority of British and Irish soap operas. This sub-section is replicated on the Soap Dish board, where Sudsy has its own thread Papers: Exceptions *In light of the of the 2015 Cumbria floods (Storm Desmond), which badly affected forum owner Noxy's resident city of Carlisle, north Cumbrian local newspaper, the News & Star, was included in the paper run from 7th-10th December 2015. Over the Christmas 2015 weekend, further flooding (Storm Eva) badly affected other areas of northern England - major cities including Manchester, Leeds and especially York. As a result, local newspapers The Northern Echo(North Yorkshire/Durham) and the Yorkshire Evening Post (Leeds) were included on 28th December 2015. Further, The Yorkshire Post was included on 29th and 30th December 2015. *On 13th March 2016, a special edition of 'Todaily' was dedicated to the Dunblane School Massacre story of 1996, and featured 'Background' to the story, a roll call of victims, and a video of the charity single released in its name in December 1996, which topped the UK singles chart. On 27th April, following the landmark ruling that those who died at the Hillsborough disaster were unlawfully killed, the paper run included the front page of the Socialist Worker, the Sheffield Star and the Yorkshire Evening Post.On 13th June, following the homophobic Orlando Massacre on 11th June, the paper run included the International New York Times. On 17th June, following the appalling murder of Yorkshire Labour MP Jo Cox the day before, the paper run included the front page of the Daily Express, the Daily Star, The Scotsman, The Sun, the Yorkshire Post and the Yorkshire Evening Post, in addition to the twelve papers normally included Feedback Diary This section was added in 2016, and replaced the former 'WX Tracker' thread, which had been amalgamated into 'WX Today'. The Feedback Diary consists of several elements. Once a data-heavy sub-section, it was significantly scaled back in January 2017, to only include feedback given to 'recent episodes' of active projects. Recent means within the past three calendar months. With the demise of 'Todaily', Feedback Diaries now appear as individual threads on the boards of individual projects.